


Valentines Day

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Biting, Borderlands AU, Cute, Dating, Doubt, Falling In Love, Festivities, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Jealous Jack, Jealousy, Love Letters, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mature References, Moments, Rhack- Freeform, Seasonal Celebrations, Seasonal Festivities, Seasons, Series, Sexual References, Sexy Times, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Teasing, Zombies, fancy meal, mature moments, otp, reference to zombies, rhack - Freeform, sexy moments, short moments, short series, tftb, tftb AU, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a load of secret love letters from various employees on Helios, Jack starts to get jealous... he even begins to worry that Rhys might leave him for someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Rhys eyes the small pile of red envelopes that have piled up on his desk. Important documents were either in white or Hyperion yellow envelops, no exceptions, and he's pretty sure it wasn't his birthday... They were only in February. Right? His two fingertips rub against his temples, he reaches forward and tugs the letter open. Scanning his eyes over the pale pink paper, he reads the beautifully scribed love letter, a light red dusting his cheeks.

"Kitten, its lunch, you coming with?" Jack calls from the doorway.

"Rhys, there's more mail for you." A woman giggles, brining over three more love letters.

"Oohh, someone's popular." Jack grins, sauntering into the room and leaning against the younger mans cubicle wall, "what's all the letters about pumpkin?" Jack inquires, plucking an open envelope up from the desk and pulling the delicate paper out, his eyes picking on every words.

"Love letters." Rhys breathes, unsurely, watching Jacks expression shift.

"Huh. Anyway, let's get going Kitten. Thinking we could head back to your apartment and I'd make us a classic sub sandwich and chill on the couch. You- do have the ingredients for that right?" Jack chuckles, pulling Rhys close by his hips as they walk from the office into the already bustling corridor.

"Think so, but you'll only be able to have one tomato." Rhys replies, traveling to the elevator with his partner, standing with a small crowd who immediately part to give Jack and the man accompanying him first place. Tomatoes were a new ingredient in his shared apartment with Vaughn. Neither of them liked the squishy vegetable/fruit (who knows :'D ) so they'd never had the need to stock it in their fridge. But Jack absolutely loved the thing on bread with some lettuce ham and relish. He normally got two or three in for when he stayed over some nights, but he'd forgotten to buy some more, so there's only the single one left from the last time he came over.

"Eh, no biggy, I can make it last." Jack brushes off, normally having two sandwiches, so therefor having to split one tomato between them. Pilling into the elevator, the pair stand at the back, people trying to keep their distance in fear that if they even _touch_ Handsome Jack, they'd be shot there and then. Jack picks up on the occasional side ways glances that people were taking of him, trying to wrap their tiny brain around who they were sharing an elevator with. Smirking to himself, he devises a perfect plan.  
This would give them something to look at. Stooping down slightly, his lips latch to the crook of Rhys' neck nipping and sliding his incisors over the sensitive skin, his tongue lapping over to make a wet patch and sucking slightly to encourage a bruise to stand prominent against his pale skin. Jack knew exactly what made his little Kitten tick. Knew exactly what sensitive spots to play with to get those sweet sounds reserved only for him. Within just a couple of seconds, a whimpered moan escapes Rhys' mouth, which is quickly silenced by him biting the back of his hand when he notices the glances thrown his way.

"Uh uh sweet cheeks, I wanna hear the noises I cause you to make." Jack purrs, grabbing a hold of Rhys' wrist and pulling it away from his mouth, his lips pressing back to the skin of his neck. Rhys' cheeks darken as even more people turn to see what is happening between the pair at the back of the elevator.

"J-Jack, stop. Please." Rhys whines, stammering slightly pure embarrassment taking over. Satisfied with the bruise quickly surfacing on Rhys' pale skin, he does pull away, but Rhys can't help but think its only because they've reached their floor, not because he asked.

"W-Why do you torment me?" Rhys whines, finding it easy to exit the crowded elevator with Jacks arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Because you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Jack purrs, pinching his cheek lightly. Rhys pouts as the pair walk toward Rhys' shared apartment. Reaching into the younger males back pocket, Jack squeezes his ass before pulling the keys out and unlocking the door. However, the smirk is quickly wiped from Jacks face, seeing the small pile of red envelopes accumulating on the floor.

"More?" He mutters, nudging some with his foot.

"Ha, yeah. It seems being your boyfriend brings some popularity." Rhys chuckles, stooping down to pick them up.

"Huh." Jack breathes, his lips pursing slightly as Rhys adds the letters to an even larger pile on the coffee table.

"Vaughn's gonna kill me. He keeps complaining about them being on the coffee table, but there's no where else to put them." Rhys scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Any idea who they're from Kitten?" Jack asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Thats- kinda the whole point of Valentines cards Jack. Most people like to keep them anonymous." Rhys replies, smiling weakly to his partner moving over to the fridge to grab some ingredients for their sandwich.

"Well yeah. Obviously! Have you seen how handsome I am? I always get valentines, but people like to tie it in with the fan mail so they end up putting their names on the bottom anyways." Jack argues, a little more serious than was necessary. In all honesty, this was kinda pissing him off. Who do these people think they are? Sending love letters to _Handsome_ _Jack's_ _boyfriend_ is a _big_ no no. Yet, Rhys seemed fine with it. He wasn't throwing the letters away, he was keeping them. Most of them unopened, yeah, but that could just be because he hasn't had time to yet. Why the heck was he keeping them?!

"Jack, are you ok? You don't seem to- happy." Rhys asks, inching closer toward the CEO and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Scratch lunch kiddo, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Dress up nice for me, yeah? I'm taking you out." Jack basically orders, giving a quick tap to Rhys' ass before exiting the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

That was... Weird. There wasn't another word for it. Eyeing the tomato he retrieved from the fridge, he squints slightly. What emotion had Jack just shown? It was verging on anger, but Rhys knew _exactly_ what that looked like, so he's fairly certain it was something different. Something that he's pretty certain he hasn't yet seen the older man express. Did Jack just get defensive? Scanning his eyes over the open plan apartment, his eyes catch the red envelopes piled on the coffee table. No. Jack had gotten jealous! Jack was jealous that people were sending him love letters? Suddenly, his phone vibrates against his hip, alerting him that he'd received a text. Pulling the device out, swiping his thumb across the screen, he reads the new message from the man in question.

'You better hurry up Kitten. If you're not changed when I get back down there, we'll skip dinner and go straight to the sex. And I _won't_ be nice to you tonight.'

Scampering to his room, he pulls out his only decent suit. He did have more, but Jack had decided they were unfashionable and ended up staining them with... Something, the won't even _fade_ in the wash, no matter about disappear. As tempting as the offer of sex sounds, he knew Jack wasn't kidding around about the whole 'not being nice' thing. If his exit was anything to go by, he'd overcompensate tonight. He always preferred to be the dominant (or alpha male as he liked to put it) during their bedroom activities, but his mood defines how much he wants to exert that dominance. Tonight would probably be a night which would result in painful walking tomorrow. If he wasn't able to talk him out of his mood first. Right now though, that was seeming a little impossible. He'd never had to deal with a jealous Jack before. What do you even do to talk someone out of being jealous over love letters you are receiving? He didn't exactly have time to get a card or anything. He wasn't even sure he had enough time to get dressed. Shimmying into his trousers, dread hits him as a loud, pounding knock sounds at the door, as if someone was slamming their fist into the metal. Taking a large gulp and an even bigger inhale he travels from his room and across the floor, topless, to the door. With a small amount of hesitation, he punches the button and the door slides open revealing...

Yvette.

"Ohmygod." Rhys breathes out, leaning against the wall for support and watching Yvette step over this legs and into the apartment.

"You ok Rhys? Why are you topless?" She questions.

"I'm getting ready to go out. Jacks taking me to dinner." He explains, pushing of from the wall and entering his room again to slip into his dress shirt.

"You're going out to dinner? You never told me that!" She whines, unhappy about the relationship intel she had been deprived of.

"I only got told about five minuets ago. We were gonna have lunch here, but then he saw the letters and got pretty... Moody. I've basically been ordered to go out." Rhys replies, buttoning the shirt up before grabbing the pot of gel and slicking his hair back in the lounge mirror.

"Oh my god, Handsome Jack is jealous that you've got admirers!" She giggles gleefully at the juicy information.

"Yeah and I have no idea what to do to talk him out of it. I've never seen him in such a sulk." He continues, spraying a couple of spritz of cologne on his wrists, rubbing them together and then pressing them to the nape of his neck, transferring some of the smell.

"Well, this might help." Yvette announces, holding a card out to the man. "Figured you wouldn't have got him one because you're that much of an idiot." She grins.

"Yvette, you're actually a life saver!" Rhys exaggerates, grabbing a pen from the counter and quickly scrawling a meaningful message into the card. Normally, he would feel embarrassed about giving Jack such a cutesy card (one with two dogs touching the tips of their noses together and the large bubble writing of 'I love you Valentine' in pink writing above them) but, hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"You can pay me back by getting me lunch tomorrow." She replies, watching him run his tongue along the edge of the envelope, pulling a rather disgusted face at the adhesive, and sealing it.

"You've got it Yvette." He nods in agreement.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to it. I don't really wanna be here in case dinner is canceled and he ends up screwing you on the couch." She waves, making her way to the door.

"Oh har har." Rhys drolls, sarcasm dripping.

"Catch you tomorrow." She calls, exiting the apartment.

* * *

Running his fingers through his well coiffed hair, he looks himself up and down in the full length mirror.

Handsome.

Like always.

However, his mood wasn't so handsome. More... Pissed off? Nah, that had subsided a while ago. Now he was simply worried. What the hell was he doing? He was basically forcing his boyfriend to go to dinner with him. He never gave him time to reject or accept and has just text him basically telling him that he was gonna fuck him crazy, with or without his consent. Leaving through the heavy duty doors and traveling the length of the corridor, he steps into the elevator, riding it back down to the apartment level. With all these people basically throwing themselves at Rhys, what if he found someone he liked more? Rhys didn't really seem like the type of person to cling to someone because of their fame or fortune... Oh my god, what is he was going to be replaced by one of his workers. He'd see Rhys walking hand in hand with someone else around Helios, happy with someone who wasn't Jack. That would kill him. Honestly, would he be able to take that type of heartbreak? Exiting the elevator, thoughts swimming through his head and panic eating away at him, he doesn't even realise Yvette approaching him, until she grips his arm and drags him to the side.

"Here. Because I know you probably forgot." She offers, holding out a card tucked neatly in its envelope, "he's worried about you. He knows there's something wrong. Stop being a big baby and take him out for a nice meal. Don't get jealous over anonymous letters." She advises, watching him write out his message with a pen his pulled out of his inner breast pocket. Slipping the card (simplistic with block lettering spelling out 'love on Valentines Day' arranged in a neat line in the centre) back into its envelope and tucking the flap into the gap to close it, not really wanting to taste the nasty adhesive taste on his tongue.

"Take this to him as well. Being as _you're_ the one taking him to lunch, its fitting that you should give him this." She reminds, holding out a single red rose, it fully in bloom and showing beautiful shades of red, all the way from ruby to rouge.

"Bit cheesy isn't it?" Jack comments, twirling the stem in-between his index and thumb.

"Don't complain." She scolds, taking her leave and heading toward the elevator.

"Hey! How do I look?" He calls, holding his arms out expectantly.

"Good. Rhys won't care, just be nice to him. At least nice enough so I can eat lunch tomorrow." She replies over her shoulder, a slightly giggle to her tone. Smirking to himself, Jack saunters to Rhys' apartment, confidence being returned to his stride. Is Rhys was worried about him, surely that's a sign that he won't be leaving him anytime soon, right? He doesn't even have to knock before the door slides open, revealing a rather smart looking Rhys. Cocking an eyebrow to the man, Jack doesn't even need to word his question.

"I heard you shouting to Yvette about your looks from down the corridor. You look very nice." Rhys explains, inviting him back inside.

"Oh, right." Jack chuckles, vaulting over the back of the couch and landing softly on the cushions. "Not too shabby yourself kiddo. I really like that suit on you." Jack smirks over his shoulder, watching as Rhys travels the floor to sit next to him, slotting perfectly into his side.

"Well, you made that evident when you ruined my other ones." Rhys reminds, trying to keep the conversation light and not make it sound as if he was sour about it.

"Well, they didn't exactly suit you. We'll go out at some point and get you fitted, there's a really nice tailors on floor fifty one that would love to fit you." Jack offers.

"Hmm, we'll see. I can't imagine needing another suit for anything." Rhys replies.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Jack mutters, handing over the card and rose to the man leaning into him. There's a short moment where Rhys exhales lightly, slightly awestruck.

"Didn't really take you for the movie romance type." Rhys chuckles, referring to the rose that had accompanied the card.

"Eh, what can I say. I like to treat my Kitten right." Jack smirks watching as Rhys' fingers ghost over the envelope flap. "Hurry up Rhysie, we've got twenty minutes before we have to make our way to the restaurant." Urging him to actually open the envelope, rather than just play with it.

"But that's twenty minuets we could be doing something else. We can save the cards for after dinner. Yours is on the kitchen counter so you can just grab it before we leave." Rhys purrs, shifting his body so that his legs are now straddling Jack's.

"Oh-ho, where's this coming from Kitten?" Jack grins, liking the sudden development of their conversation.

"Just that this is the only way you're gonna listen to what I say." Rhys begins, pressing feather light kisses along Jack's jaw line, "stop being jealous. I love _you_ _._ All these people sending me love letters have only confessed on paper. No one has had the confidence to tell me they love me face to face like you did. You're the man I fell in love with, not them. Stop worrying about it." Rhys soothes, his hands running up and over Jack's shoulders.

"But what is there's someone if that pile of confessions that can make you a lot happier than I can? We argue a lot, I'm always busy with work and you're always a target whenever you're with me. I'm not exactly the best boyfriend." Jack complains, pointing out all the weak parts of their relationship.

"You are the _perfect_ boyfriend. No relationship is without its arguments, you're the CEO of a goddamn company and as for being a target, well I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eyes open. I wouldn't have out relationship any other way. Trust me, no one in that pile of letters is gonna make me as happy as you do." Rhys replies, pressing his forehead lightly against Jack's.

“You sure know how to make a guy feel reassured. But, y’know, I wouldn’t give you up without a fight.” Jack smirks, getting back into a lighter mood again.

“I kinda guessed.” Rhys chuckles, pressing his lips to the corner of Jack’s. Fingertips brush along his jawline, directing his face to the left and pushing their lips together. They share appreciative moans and noises in the backs of their throats, the small vibrations tickling their lips. Rhys can feel Jack’s fingers ghosting over his hips, his own hips bucking up slightly.

“Ah! No! If we’re going to dinner in a bit, I don’t wanna mess up the pruning I’ve done for you.” Rhys reminds, glancing over at the clock.

“Good point Kitten, don’t wanna miss the table we’ve got reserved.” Jack agrees, watching Rhys stand from his lap and pocket his phone, making sure it’s switched to silent.

“Can I stay at yours tonight?” Rhys asks, linking arms with Jack, locking up the apartment.

“Uhh, sure? Kinda planning on it anyways” Jack replies, glancing over to his partner, “How come? You ok?” 

“Oh, yeah, everything fine.” Rhys chuckles, instantly calming Jack down, “I just wanna spend all of Valentines day with you. Yvette’s going over to my place to hang out with Vaughn, think their planning to watch zombieskag, so don’t really wanna crash their party. Besides I don’t think they’d appreciate the noises we make.” He explains, heading toward the elevator with Jack. He meant the noises of kissing and the occasional lewd whispers that Jack would plant in the shell of his ear. Obviously, Jack has taken it as a prompt to get down and dirty in the sheets tonight.

“No, Jack, I didn’t mean-“ Rhys chuckles, rolling his eyes at Jack wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ah- no takesys backsys Kitten! I expect you to have something amazing planning for tonight then, being as _I’m_ the one taking _you_ to dinner.” Jack reminds, bumping his hip against Rhys’ as they stand in the otherwise empty elevator.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Expensive. But amazing. Currently, they were still sitting at their table, sipping their way through their third bottle of, even more expensive, wine. Jack was known for being able to hold his liquor. Rhys not so much. He wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t even tipsy, exactly… The rooms wasn’t moving or anything, but when he went to go to the bathroom at one point whilst waiting for their desert, he stumbled slightly, only just catching himself before he went head over heels.

“Action or horror?” Jack asks, tilting the wine glass around in small circles, shifting the liquid around, peering over the edges at his dinner partner.

“W-What?” Rhys questions the sudden question, which had no context to lead up to it.

“Movie tonight. I’ve got us some popcorn and we can snuggle up in my bed.” Jack explains, reaching over with his free hand and rubbing his thumb in light circles over Rhys’ knuckles.

“Action. Horror and me don’t get along.” Rhys replies almost instantly, not giving anytime to think and reminding Jack of the last time they watched a horror movie tomorrow. A horror movie where people were dying and coming back from the dead, ripping and tearing into other peoples flesh… Whilst Jack was hiding behind pillows and under sheets, Jack was struggling to contain his laughter.

“I dunno, I’m tempted to put the horror on now… Kinda like the idea of you all scared, crawling into my lap and burying your face into my neck-“ Jack coo’s, tipping the last of the wine in his glass into his mouth.

“Jaaack.” Rhys drones, interrupting the man before he can get carried away with describing the things he’d like to do to the younger male… describing them in public...

“Don’t worry kitten, I wouldn’t do that to you. Tonight… It’s valentines day after all, we’ll put the action on. I would put a romance on, but I don’t really have any of them, find them a bit too soppy to sit through.” Jack chuckles, watching as a blush surfaces to Rhys’ cheeks.

He lived up to his word. After they returned to Jack’s penthouse, and tugging off their clothes, they slip under the sheets of Jack’s bed, cuddling together to get some warmth, from the otherwise cold confines. The popcorn was buttered, a lot, making it that type of snack that once you’ve had one, you have to keep going back for more. The movie was slowly becoming just background noise. It started as Jack slipping popcorn curdles into Rhys’ mouth, pushing them past his lips lightly with his thumb. But that eventually lead into Jack kissing his mouth, trailing them down his neck and to his collar bones, slowly turning more vigorous. Not a harsh, nasty type of vigour, more rough romantic. It felt good. This all lead into a domino effect, slowly lead into tongues in one another’s mouth, the popcorn falling off the bed, forgotten, and the curdles spreading across the maroon carpet as Rhys shifts over to straddle Jack’s hips. A couple of minuets later the tv sound was being drowned out by heavy breathes and loud moans, exclamations of each others names as they move with each other, hips grinding and hitting against one another. 

“I gotta say, jealous Jack is one of my favourite Jack’s” Rhys chuckles, lying in Jack’s embrace, tired out, still panting slightly.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Jack asks, lipping a cigarette in-between his lips and flicking his thumb over the flint of his lighter, the flame bursting into life instantly afterward. Rhys didn’t particularly like it when Jack smoked, but he did mention that he only really did it after ‘great sex’, so he kinda took it as a weird type of compliment. Actually, now that he thinks about it, there wasn’t really ever a time that he _hasn’t_ smoked after one of their ‘bedroom sessions’. It did add a little bit of extra hotness to the man… the way that he would casually slip it between his slightly parted lips and holding it between the tips of his fingers...

“Well, you take me out to nice dinners and let me pick my own movie and we have _great_ sex…!” Rhys teases, knowing the reaction he will get from the man. 

“Excuse _you_ kitten, I do that all the time!” Jack argues, looking down at him, face snuggled close to the side of Jack’s chest.

“I know, and I really appreciate that.” Rhys grins, the sound of Jack’s heartbeat slowing down to it’s regular pace lulling him to sleep.

“Kinda makes my position as your boyfriend feel that little extra secure.” Jack says, his fingers rolling and tangling with the ends of Rhys’ hair.

“I’ve already told you, you shouldn’t have to worry about this. You’re the only person I want to be in a relationship with.” Rhys replies, pressing a light kiss just above his nipple. 


End file.
